dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
U-Know
Perfil *'Nombre:' 유노윤호 / U-Know Yunho.thumb|276px *'Nombre verdadero:' 정윤호 / Jung Yun Ho. *'Profesión:'Cantante, Bailarín, Rapero, Modelo, Actor, Compositor. *'Fecha de nacimiento:' 06 - Febrero - 1986. *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Gwangju, Corea del Sur. *'Signo zodiacal:' Acuario. *'Signo chino: '''Tigre. *'Estatura:' 185cm. *'Peso:' 70 Kg. *'Grupo sanguíneo:' A. *'Grupo musical:' TVXQ (DBSK). *'Agencia:' SM Entertainment. Biografía U-Know nació y creció en Gwangju (Corea del Sur). Tiene una hermana pequeña, Jung Jihye. Antes de debutar como cantante y para seguir su sueño abandonó la casa de sus padres y se fue a vivir a Seúl, donde muchas veces no tenía dónde dormir ni qué comer. Debuto oficialmente el 26 de diciembre del 2003, a los 13 años entró en SM Entertainment, después de ganar una competicia de baile. Antes de su debut en el 2003, U-Know apareció en un videoclip de Dana (Cantante de su misma discográfica) para su canción "Diamond" de bailarín de fondo y rapero. Eligió U-Know como nombre artístico porque como líder del grupo, quiere entender a todo el mundo como I know you". Dramas *Queen of Ambition (SBS,2013) *I Live in Cheongdam-dong (TBC, 2011, Aparición Especial) *Poseidon (KBS, 2011, cameo) *Welcome to the Show (SBS, 2011) *Haru: An Unforgettable Day in Korea (2010) *Heading to the Ground (MBC, 2009) *Vacation (2006) *Rainbow Romance (MBC, 2005) *Banjun Drama (SBS, 2005) Peliculas *I AM. (2012) *Dating on Earth (2009) con http://es.drama.wikia.com/wiki/TVXQ_(DBSK) TVXQ Musicales *The Musical Goong (2010) *Gwanghwamun Love Song (2012) Curiosidades *'Grupo Kpop: TVXQ. *'Especialidad: '''Cantar, bailar, actuar. *'Posición: Lider/Bailarin Principal/ Rapero. *'''Fanclub: '''Know-it-all / Gratia. *Sabe taekwondo y ganó un campeonato mundial de Hapkido cuando fue a la escuela primaria. *Su perro se llama Taepoong y es un Husky Siberiano *Es el Dancing King, siempre esta en la lista de los mejores bailarines. *Mientras el grupo rodaba para un programa el 14 de Octubre de 2006, U-Know tuvo que ser traslado de urgencia a un hospital después de tomarse una bebida en la que un anti- fan metió super-glue.Yunho estuvo unas semanas sin tener actividades.El anti-fan confesó al día siguiente. La sospechosa, cuyo seudónimo es Ko, que resultó ser miembro de un club anti-TVXQ desde hacía 2 años, fue arrestada el 16 de Octubre.U-Know llamó a la policía y pidió que Ko fuera liberada sin cargos porque su hermana es más o menos de la misma edad. *El 6 de Febrero a las 7PM, algunas fans tuvieron la oportunidad de encontrarse con Yunho de TVXQ, quien estaba cenando en un restaurante en Apgujeong. En el área estaban sus fans coreanos junto con una gran cantidad de fans japoneses. Las chicas estaban allí presentes ya que ese día era el cumpleaños 26 de Yunho. En sus manos, ellas tenían regalos preparados para él, y directamente se dirigieron hacia el lugar del restaurante donde él estaba sentado.Pero de repente, Yunho se detuvo en lo que hacía y miró la multitud.Él sonrió y le dijo a sus fans: “Entren y tengan una cena ~” .Ordenó para cada una de las chicas un plato de sopa e hizo una pequeña conversación con ellas hasta que la comida fue servida.Luego de la cena, Yunho y sus fans salieron del restaurante y todas le desearon a él un feliz cumpleaños.A medida que él recibía los regalos, luciendo un poco embarazoso, le ofreció sus gracias a cada una mediante un apretón de manos, probando así que es una celebridad amable y que sus fans fueron verdaderamente dulces. *Su sueño de la infancia era ser abogado. *Asegura que quiere grabar un CD lleno de canciones para su futura novia. *Yunho se dejó el pelo largo en 2006 porque quería ver si el pelo largo le quedaba igual de bien que a Hero. *Su padre no aprobaba que él fuese cantante, pero ahora, él es el mayor defensor de Yunho. *Tiene un complejo con su cabeza, dice que es muy pequeña. *Aparecio en el Capitulo 117 de Win Win Show como invitado junto con Yeon Hee y Go Ah Ra para hablar de BoA . *Es Ambidiestro. *Yunho compone gran parte de las letras de las canciones de TVXQ, incluso escribió la canción de la versión Japonesa de Checkmate. *En el ámbito musical, Yunho compuso y canto "Spokesman" con Donghae de Super Junior en el concierto de "2nd Live Asia Tour Concert *Es fan de Michael Jackson. *En febrero del 2010 fue anunciado que Yunho había sido elegido para dar en Corea el concierto póstumo de Michael Jackson. Viajo a Los Ángeles para trabajar con gente cercana a Jackson. *En una encuesta realizada por la Academia Pagoda encuesto a 37 profesores del idioma japonés para saber que “Estrella k-pop habla mejor japonés” & Uknow Yunho ocupo el primer lugar obteniendo el 43% de los resultados, los maestros dijeron Yunho es mejor en términos del habla japonés, respondiendo adecuadamente, y expresándose naturalmente. Enlaces *Perfil (Nate) *HanCinema *Página Oficial Tohoshinki (Japonés) Galería Videos thumb|left|300px|MV J.Rich - Goodbye My Love ft. Yunho of TVXQ Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KActor Categoría:KModelo Categoría:SM Entertainment Categoría:KBailarín Categoría:KCompositor